


【月L】冷暖

by TwoCarPonPon



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCarPonPon/pseuds/TwoCarPonPon
Summary: ◇cp 月L◇架空◇原作给我刀出血来了 整点阳间的
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 3





	【月L】冷暖

松田一进门就瞟到了坐在吧台边上的夜神月，看样子像是在发呆，昏暗的灯光下心不在焉地缓缓晃着手里的玻璃杯。  
夜神月最近钓了个奇怪的男朋友，这松田知道，但这才几天就独自跑酒吧来喝小酒，这也太太太、太稀罕了，十项全能选手夜神月居然栽了，有料！  
松田一脸鸡婆地摸过去，看着酒单草草指了一个什么，就兴致勃勃地坐在夜神旁边，装作不经意的样子，问他：“月君，一个人？”  
夜神闻言抬了抬眼睛，应了一声。  
松田看他无精打采的样子，心想这把稳了，多少能套点花边新闻。松田接着问：“龙崎，还好吗？”  
夜神突然警觉起来，放下手里的杯子，转过头看向松田：“还好，怎么？”  
“哎呀。”松田有些不好意思地摆摆手，“看你不大精神的样子，和龙崎闹矛盾了？”  
夜神抿了一口酒，淡淡地说：“倒没有。”  
松田琢磨着这其中的难言之隐，不依不饶地搂上月神的肩膀，笑嘻嘻地：“你这是没有的样子吗，什么什么？跟我说说嘛，年轻人的恋爱小烦恼。是不是龙崎太冷淡了？说起来，龙崎确实不太擅长与人相处的样子，真的很令人头痛啊——这样没感情的家伙。”  
“松田！”夜神忽地提高了声音打断了他。松田因此被吓得一怔。  
夜神自觉失态，神色缓和下来小声嘟囔：“松田真的是个笨蛋啊。”  
松田有些尴尬地笑了笑，重新坐回高脚凳上。  
气氛有些僵。正当松田掰着指头想着怎么缓和气氛，夜神先开口了：“昨晚——”  
松田立即竖起耳朵去听。  
“昨晚，我跟龙崎做了。”  
卧槽尼玛这么劲爆，本来只是想套些鸡毛蒜皮的小花边，没想到料这么猛，松田挺直了脊梁扒住吧台边缘生怕自己招架不住摔下去。  
“但是啊——”夜神用嘴抵住酒杯的边缘不再言语，似乎不知道怎么说下去。  
松田小心翼翼地问：“莫非你——不举？”话一出口松田就知道说错了话，忙不迭地喝了一口酒。  
夜神觉得松田真是天然，也不跟他计较，把杯子里的威士忌喝完继续说：“但是龙崎他最后睡着了。”  
松田花了好大功夫才憋住没有笑出来，心想这和不举也没差，还是月君你不够努力。话又说回来，对于呼风即是雨的夜神月来说，做爱的时候被无视这打击确实不小。他干咳了两声强装镇定，把酒杯郑重其事地放回桌面上，一本正经地对夜神说；“月君，你可以试试在他的甜食里下点药。”说罢还指了指夜神手边的甜点盒子。  
回答惊为天人，月神瞪大了眼睛难以置信地转过头来看了松田一眼，又难以置信地转过去，抬手拎着桌上三角蛋糕的盒子就走。笨蛋果然没有药医，他想。  
  
回到家时龙崎正蹲在沙发上，把茶几上的咖啡方糖块磊得老高。  
夜神把蛋糕盒子放在龙崎面前，就转身进房间去换衣服。  
龙崎拆开包装，里面是一块松软的长崎蛋糕，他用两个手指把蛋糕拎起来，抬起头咬了一口，一边嚼一遍说：“今天，不是提拉米苏啊。”  
夜神从房间里出来，卷起袖子走到冰箱面前说：“啊，今天甜点店的提拉米苏没有了。不喜欢？长崎蛋糕。”  
龙崎又咬了一口说：“没有这个意思。只要是甜的，我不挑食的。”  
夜神从冰箱里取出番茄，扔进水池里清洗。  
夕阳从厨房的窗子斜射进来，屋子里的两个人相对无言，只有水声哗啦啦的。  
“月。”吃完蛋糕，龙崎叫了一声，“你在生气？”  
“嗯？没有啊。”夜神把洗净的番茄放到砧板上，甩了甩湿漉漉的手。  
龙崎舔了舔手指说：“昨晚的事情非常抱歉。”  
夜神拿起菜刀一刀切开了番茄，鲜红色的番茄汁从裂口涌出，问道：“你指什么？”  
“你知道我指什么。”龙崎顿了一下，似乎是在措辞，然后接着说：“我，不清楚相处的时候该怎么做，所以还是自顾自地做了自己想做的事情，如果给月带来了困扰的话真的十分抱歉。”说罢，他又把一块方糖放到方糖塔的顶端，厨房里刀锋和砧板碰撞的声音清晰地传过来。  
夜神把切好的番茄装进碗里，在顶端撒上多得令人发指的白糖然后端出来給龙崎。走近了发现龙崎正把双手放在膝盖上看着他，虽然眼睛还是灰沉沉没有生气的模样，但看起来出奇的认真，他说：“只是，我喜欢月，这个无论如何请你一定要了解。”  
月神听得一愣——这个人啊，说的话听起来礼貌事实上却异常的直白。他有些无奈地笑笑：“啊，我知道的，龙崎说的这些我都明白，所以没必要道歉。吃番茄。”  
龙崎两根指头捏起小钢叉戳了一块送进嘴里，然后扬起眉毛：“好吃。”  
  
是夜，当夜神进入龙崎的身体里时龙崎并没有像前次一样睡着，而是聚精会神地啃着大拇指的指甲。  
“输了……”看着身下的小男友明明被自己干着，却如入无我之境般翻着眼睛啃指甲的样子，万能学神兼奥斯卡金像奖得主夜神公子在心中无限感慨，并且考虑着有必要把在龙崎的蛋糕里下春药的计划提上日程。  
————FIN————

**Author's Note:**

> 本来在我的观念里成年后还用“僕”自称的一般是受，但是想到L小天使在情事上肯定萌得要死于是有了这个脑洞。


End file.
